Golden Hearts Series: Book 2: Darkness in our Hearts
by Wolfcreations15
Summary: Summary inside, please read. Book 2 of Golden Hearts series. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. This is the start of the second book for the Golden Hearts series. It is called Darkness in our Hearts. Hope you enjoy the prologue. BTW: You need to read Heart of the Moon in order to understand all the character's and stuff that's going to happen.**

_**Summary**_

_**It has been two moons since the battle with the Dark Forest that killed Moonheart and Snowstorm. Patchfang is still depressed and even his best friend, Shrewtail, can't lift his spirits. A new threat is rising, and nobody knows how it will affect the clans. With Saberstar gone, the clans blame each other. Patchfang randomly loses control of himself and attacks whatever is in his way. He doesn't know why. He fights this new threat as much as he can, but, can he live through it? Can he pull it together and destroy this new darkness?**_

_**How can he, if it's inside him.**_

…

_**Prologue (Patchfang's POV)**_

I felt pain many times before. I know what physical pain feels like. But, emotional pain is stronger. I can't sleep. It's been two days since the war with the Dark Forest. The night forest is calling my name. I looked behind my shoulder to make sure nobody was going to follow me.

Berrytail constantly kept an eye on me. I stood up and trotted out of camp. The forest scent's entered my mouth and nose quickly. It seemed so peaceful, as if the clans didn't just fight for their lives. I ran quickly through the forest, to the spot where I always go at night. I still haven't seen Shrewtail since the battle. But I wasn't going to visit her tonight.

The leaves shined with the white-silver color of the moon. The stars shined brightly above my head and above the trees. I walked around bushes and ducked underneath broken branches that were hanging low to the ground. I stopped walking and stared blankly at the ground.

_The battlefield. The place where my parents died. The place where I killed him._ I narrowed my eyes and stepped into the clearing. I lifted my head and looked around the battlefield. To everyone's surprise, not many living cats died. I flattened my ears and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you up there now?" I glanced up at the star-lit sky. _Silence_. I growled and slashed my claws at the ground. I'm tired of silence. The leaves rustled wildly and the wind blew stronger, ruffling my fur. I hissed softly and shook out my fur.

"_Darkness… rises… within_," a painfully familiar voice echoed around me and I perked my ears up. In front of me was a blurry figure, but I knew right away who this was. "Mom," I whispered shakily and blinked the forming tears away. She became blurrier and disappeared.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I stumbled slightly. I blinked slowly and stifled a yawn. It didn't work. I collapsed on my side and let out a yawn, curling up immediately. I closed my eyes, and for once, I fell into a deep sleep.

More silence. I welcomed it gratefully.

…

**A/N: I know, it's really, really short, but I'm kind of rushed right now and I also didn't want to put too much for the prologue. I will be writing this story alongside **_**Stolen**_** and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everybody. I'm just going to do the allegiances in this chapter because I am barely returning from my vacation so I am a little rusty in my writing. **

**Thanks to Raeda2001 and some other's that I can't check for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Crowstar54- **Yay, sequel is up. I'll definitely need cats, but for later on. Aww thank you, you're awesome too. I am sorry that it was short, but I was being rushed by my cousin

**TheAgeOfAwesome**- Lol I wish I can just upload without having to log in, that'll be awesome. Sorry it took so long to update

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Ikr poor Patchfang, and I am excited too, I have so much planned for this story, but sometimes laziness takes over and I don't upload. :3

**Raeda2001- **I am happy too lol, NOO don't faint on me Lol

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, sorry that this is more of a filler chapter ):**

**ON WITH THE ALLEGIANCE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader: **_**Deepstar****- **black and grey furred tom, amber eyes

_**Deputy: **_**Ashfang- **ashy grey furred tom with a black muzzle, yellow eyes

_**Med-cat: **_**Silvermist-**silver furred she-cat, grey eyes

_**Med-cat apprentice: **_**Stormcloud- **grey furred tom with light grey spots here and there, black cloud shaped mark on chest, green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Fernclaw- **grey and white furred tom, dark green eyes

**Redflame- **amber brown furred she-cat with dark brown patches, amber eyes

**Whiteshadow - **white furred she-cat with black paws, green eyes

**Owlface- **brown furred tom with grey paws, yellow eyes

**Silverlight- **silver furred she-cat with black patches, bright blue eyes

**Willowleaf- **brown furred she-cat with a dark brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip, green eyes

**Whitefall-**white furred tom with light grey paws, amber eyes

**Hollyfire- **reddish-brown furred she-cat with darker brown patches, yellow eyes

**Stripetail- **dark grey furred tom with a black-striped tail, light blue eyes

**Foxear- **russet and white furred tom with longer ears and a bushy tail, amber eyes

**Mintleaf- **brown furred she-cat with white patches, mint green eyes

**Goldencloud- **golden brown furred she-cat with white paws, yellow-golden eyes

**Mossnose- **white furred she-cat with a brown tortoiseshell pattern, mossy green eyes

**Duststorm- **grey furred tom with black speckles, dark grey eyes

**Lionthorn- **dark brown furred tom with a fluffy scruff, yellow eyes

**Cheetahspot- **light brown furred tom with black spots, orange-yellow eyes

**Dappleheart- **light brown furred she-cat with a white tortoiseshell pattern, amber eyes

**Otterflash- **slick, dark brown furred tom, yellow eyes

**Wildfire- **dark brown tabby furred tom that sticks out everywhere, amber eyes

**Berrytail- **grey and white furred she-cat, bright blue eyes

**Silverleaf- **grey furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, bright green eyes

**Frostclaw- **pure, white furred tom, blue eyes

**Patchfang- **light grey furred tom with a white patch on muzzle and back, blue-green eyes with golden specks near center

_**Apprentices**_

**Willowpaw- **fluffy, brown furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, light blue eyes **(Mentor: Whitefall)**

**Mousepaw- **light grey furred she-cat with a small, black nose, amber eyes **(Mentor: Silverleaf)**

**Robinpaw- **red-brown furred tom with white flanks, green eyes **(Mentor: Fernclaw)**

**Whitepaw- **white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, blue eyes **(Mentor: Cheetahspot)**

_**Queens**_

**Sootblaze- **pitch, black furred she-cat, light green eyes (Kits with **Stripetail: Sootkit- **pitch, black furred tom-kit with a dark grey stripe down spine, light green eyes

**Icekit- **white furred she-kit with dark grey tabby stripes, light blue eyes)

_**Elders**_

**Adderfang- **brown furred tom with black muzzle, yellow eyes

**...**

_**Shadowclan**_

_**Leader: **_**Darkstar- **black furred tom with dark grey patches, dark blue eyes

_**Deputy: **_**Dusksong- **ashy grey she-cat with black paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes

_**Med-cat: **_**Darkflower- **black furred she-cat, amber eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Fogheart- **foggy, white dappled furred tom, light blue eyes

**Silverear- **black furred tom with silver-grey ear tips, amber eyes

**Blackscar- **pitch, black furred tom with a long scar on right side, blue eyes

**Flamestripe- **dark brown furred tom with a red-brown stripe along spine, yellow eyes

**Redspirit- **dark brown furred she-cat with a red-brown patch on chest, brown eyes

**Blackstripe- **dark brown furred tom with a black stripe along spine, amber eyes

**Greyear- **dark grey furred tom with darker grey ears and paws, yellow eyes

**Shrewtail- **dark brown furred she-cat with small paws and a short tail, blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**None**

_**Queens**_

**Reddust- **red-brown furred she-cat with dark grey speckles, amber eyes (Kits with **Silverear**: **Coalkit- **dark grey furred tom-kit with darker speckles on back, amber eyes

**Nightkit- **black furred she-kit, light green eyes)

_**Elders**_

**None**

…

_**Riverclan**_

_**Leader: **_**Bluestar- **blue-grey furred tom with dark brown muzzle, tail tip, and paws, brown eyes

_**Deputy: **_**Pebblefur- **light grey furred tom with dark grey spots on back, light grey eyes

_**Med-cat: **_**Blueleaf- **blue-grey furred she-cat, dark green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Volepelt- **brown furred tom with darker brown underbelly, yellow eyes

**Stormstrike- **dark grey furred tom with black muzzle and paws, dark grey eyes

**Snowfoot- **light grey furred she-cat with one white paw, green eyes

**Riverbloom- **light grey furred she-cat with a blue-grey patch on chest, orange eyes

**Doveflower- **light grey furred she-cat with a black patch on side, green eyes

**Driftstone- **light grey furred tom with dark grey patches, light grey eyes

**Rivergrace- **blue-grey furred she-cat with dark grey paws, yellow eyes

**Reedfeather- **fluffy, dark brown furred she-cat with light brown paws and muzzle, light grey eyes

**Rosestream- **red-brown furred she-cat with dark grey paws, amber eyes

**Troutwhisker- **blue-grey furred tom with light grey patches under chest and long whiskers, brown eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**None**

_**Queens**_

**None**

_**Elders**_

**None**

…

_**Windclan**_

_**Leader: **_**Swiftstar- **white furred she-cat with dark brown paws, green eyes

_**Deputy: **_**Silverflame- **silver furred tom with a red-brown tail tip, orange eyes

_**Med-cat: **_**Whitelight- **white furred she-cat, bright yellow eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Lightbreeze- **light brown furred she-cat with a dark brown patch on chest, amber eyes

**Swiftwing- **light grey furred she-cat with darker underbelly and white flanks, blue eyes

**Cloudstorm- **white furred tom with dark grey paws, yellow eyes

**Swiftleaf- **light grey furred she-cat, brown eyes

**Rabbitfoot- **white furred tom with light grey patches on back and small paws, grey eyes

**Iceflower- **white furred she-cat, amber eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**None**

_**Queens**_

**Softbark- **soft, grey furred she-cat, dark brown eyes (expecting kits with **Cloudstorm**)

**Fawnspots- **dark brown furred she-cat with light brown spots on back, light grey eyes (expecting kits with **Rabbitfoot**)

**Swiftstar- ***see leader's description* (expecting kits with **Silverflame**)

_**Elders**_

**None**

…

_**Skyclan**_

_**Leader: **_**Bouncestar- **white furred she-cat with light grey speckles and dark grey paws, yellow eyes

_**Deputy: **_**Snakestrike- **dark brown furred tom with light brown patches, dark grey (almost black) eyes

_**Med-cat: **_**Whitecloud- **white furred she-cat with a dark grey underbelly, amber eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Brightstreak- **ginger furred she-cat with a red-brown streak on side, yellow eyes

**Talonclaw- **brown furred tom with black paws, blue eyes

**Skyfall- **light grey furred she-cat with one white paw and blue-grey paws, light grey eyes

**Ravensong- **dark grey furred she-cat with a black muzzle, violet eyes

**Hawkgaze- **dark brown furred tom with white paws, blue eyes

**Quickfoot- **light brown furred she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

**Stoneflame- **light grey furred tom with black spots around eyes, amber eyes

**Thrushtail- **dark brown furred tom with a light brown patch on lower back, blue eyes

**Skytail- **blue-grey furred she-cat with dark brown underbelly and a dark grey stripe on tail, dark blue eyes

**Littlesky- **small, blue-grey tom with white flanks, dark blue eyes

**Leafbreeze- **dark brown furred she-cat with a white patch on back, dark blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**None**

_**Queens**_

**None**

_**Elders**_

**None**

…

**A/N: Yay finally finished with that lol. Again, sorry about this chapter being only a filler chapter, but my mind is still on vacation haha. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please add me and join the group. My user is April Can-Martinez and the group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Also, if you have time, check out my other stories: **_**Stolen **_**and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


End file.
